fantasic_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
Alixi Izloa
Alixi Sarafina Izloa-Storm is a Graan from the tiny planet, Krylion. She has the ability to generate and manipulate crystals, and also the standard powers of a Graan. She crash-landed on earth when her Pod was shot down by the military. She was taken in to be experimented on, but she were saved by the Fantastic Four. Over time, Alixi fell in love with Johnny Storm, and he with her. Soon after this, they married and had two children, Johnny Storm II, and Xenia Storm. Biography Early Life Alixi grew up on the planet Krylion. She was orphaned from birth, and rasied for the first few years of her life in an Orhpanage. When she was four, the general of the Krylion Triad, (the equivelent of the secret service), came to the orphange and adopted her. He began o train her to become one of the most effective spys/assassins that the Triad would ever have. Over time, she became better and better in her training until, eventually, they struggled to find anyone who could beat her. The general deemed her ready and began to give her assignments. They were usuay to invetigate strange happenings that went on either on Krylion or on neighbouring planets. Crash-Landing On one occasion, the general asked her to go and scope around a small planet a couple of galaxies away. It was further than she had ever been before, but Alixi happily accepted. While flying over earth in her pod, she was shot down by military guns and crash-landed. She was knocked unconcious by the crash, leaving her vunerable and exposed. She was taken into military custody and strapped to a table to await whatever it was they had in-store for her. Saved "Take it easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." "Why should I believe you? Why should I trust what you have to say?" "Because I'm here to help you."- Alixi and Ben after she floored him. Soon enough, word about an Alien crash-landing reached the news. It caught the attention of the Fantastic Four, who wanted to investigate what exactly had happened as the story didn't seem quite right. They went to the military and asked, but they refused to give any details other than there was a crash and they were holding the alien. From past expierience, (the Silver Surfer), they worked out that the military were probably doing experiments on the alien, so decided to break her out. They got through the begging of the base OK, but then they were ambushed by guards and forced to fight their way through. Ben got through first and went to find Alixi while the others held off the guards. When he found her, she seemed unconcious, but when he un-strapped her she floored him, and they then began to fight. Soon enough, Ben convinced Alixi that he wasn't going to hurt her and that he wanted to help her. Powers and Abilities Powers= Crystallokinesis - Generate/Control/Manipulate Crystals Sub-Powers: *Crystal Healing - healing through the use of magic crystals *Crystal Attacks - use various crystal forms to attack with *Crystal Defence - use various crystal forms to defend with *Crystalization - turn things into crystal *Crystallokinetic Constucts - create things (weapons, objects etc) out of crystal *Crystal Aura - surround herself in crystals to defend and attack with. Also allows flight *Electricity Generation - by compressing and heating crystals *Crystal Mimicry - turn into a crystal form Enhanced Contidion - increased agility, combat, reflex, balance, durability, felxibility, senses, speed, stamina, strength and endurance. Omnilingualism - speak and understand any/every language fluently Abilities= Alixi is expertly trained in the martial arts of her planet, known as Phisan. It is ver difficult to master, but is the most effective martial art to exist. She is very intelligent and can learn quickly with ease. Equipment= Graan Pod - pod that enables her to travel through space Personality and Traits Appearance Alixi has tinted bluey-white skin. Her hair is a vibrant, light blue and short, and the coulour of her hair is also that of her eyebrows. Her lips are a natural, dark blue, and her eyes are a vivid blue. However, where the pupil is usually black, Alixi's pupils are, small and white. There are natural blue and green markings around her eyes. She is of an average height and has a slender, hour-glass figure. Also, despite not being able to see it, her blood is and inkey-blue colour and texture.